wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused/Unreleased Material
This article contains all known information and images about unused, unreleased, or sometimes unfinished versions of Wiggles videos, TV episodes, and music videos that have never been released officially on DVD, VHS, or any other digital or home medium. Many of these have partially surfaced online in recent years thanks to fans who recorded them off of TV, while others have become known thanks to them being mentioned in or previewed in official Wiggles media, such as trailers of upcoming videos, or individual clips being used in a different video or episode. Videos released on VHS but not on DVD will not be discussed, nor will concerts used exclusively in TV series, or any TV specials. The focus of this article is Wiggles-related media that cannot be seen in full. Original 1996 version of Wake Up Jeff! In 1996, ABC tried to change the appearance of The Wiggles to appeal more to kids, by changing their skivvies and long pants to t-shirts and shorts, plus the addition of Wiggle-coloured sneakers, and at one point, baseball caps (which were ditched before filming began). Only 4 songs are known to have ever been filmed, based on the trailer seen on some 1996 copies of Wiggle Time!, Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car; Everybody Is Clever, Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song), Wake Up Jeff!, and Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?). The latter two have surfaced online, as they first appeared on ABC TV in 1996 likely some time before any version of the video was completed, with the former airing after shows on the ABC For Kids block “Mixy” (hosted by the titular bunny character) as late as 1998 (which means the ABC were still airing the original recordings even after they refilmed them). It is currently unknown if the other two music videos were ever shown (as well as any other possible videos not featured in the trailer). The video was of course completely restarted, with The Wiggles retaining their classic look, and Henry’s costume receiving an update. Re-shooting the video most likely began shortly after the filming of “Bing Bang Bong”, due to it using the same set as in the final version, while the other three were very heavily changed, possibly due to the backgrounds being demolished or repurposed. Videos/Gallery 1996 version of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Like Yule Be Wiggling, the video for Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas began filming a year before it would be released, with production starting around the album’s release. However, in 1997 The Wiggles updated their skivvies and belts with their current logo. Since the video would be released only a couple months before The Wiggles Movie, which used this updated look, they reshot Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas to match. It’s unknown how much of the video was done before the reshoots, with only Go Santa Go known to have been used as an album promotion in late 1996. An image taken on set of It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword also exists. All the blue screen footage with Santa and his reindeer and elves was shot and edited in 1996, due to it being appearing in the Go Santa Go promo exactly as it was in 1997 (in fact, even with a couple unused shots), and with behind the scenes photos showing Anthony on set in his pre-logo skivvy. Since the blue screen work was (most likely) all done for the video this early on, it’s possible the CGI intro was too, which could explain the purple “i” in The Wiggles logo (this would have been the first produced use of the new logo, and the design may not have been finalized because of it). Investigating into the Go Santa Go clip reveals it was taken from a TV recording from ABC TV. It was made to promote the album as bottom text states, with explains why no other clips have been found. Videos/Gallery TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg|Main promo picture It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" promo picture/behind the scenes GoSantaGoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1996)BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the scenes Romp Bomp A Stomp (1997/1998 music video) and The Balloon Chase Arguably the most infamous of all unreleased Wiggles media, both of these videos are seen in the intro to the first TV series, but are never seen in the series itself. Romp Bomp A Stomp was rumored to have appeared in the original Australian airing of the episode Haircut in place of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (due to it being the only song from Toot Toot! to appear in the series), but the original airing of that episode has surfaced online and it's not there. It was also thought to have appeared as a Let's Wiggle segment, but the version of Romp Bomp A Stomp used there was the 1996 version. Currently, it's unknown if a full version of the music video exists anywhere, if it ever even did. Some people claim it used to be on YouTube (around 2012), but this number of people was very few when compared to how many people still active in The Wiggles' online community were on YouTube when the music video supposedly was. It's worth noting that this is the only music video to appear in the intro. It's possible it was ever fully completed, and to make the footage useful they put brief clips in the intro. A photo also exists of The Wiggles seemingly performing Fruit Salad on the very same set. It's possible this was also filmed in 1997 along with the other early music videos to be used for the TV Series, but was ultimately left out once The Wiggles had completed re-recorded Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy. It is unknown whether any other songs were originally filmed during this time. Another piece of unused media includes songs filmed at Australia's Wonderland/Wonderland Sydney in 1997, before they had The Wiggles logo on their belts. They are reported by The Wiggles TV Series 1 DVD Photo gallery to have been filmed for The Wiggles first television series, an odd claim given that they are no where to be found. The songs included Captain Feathersword, Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy, Here Comes a Bear and Joanie Works With One Hammer. Gallery Romp Bomp A Stomp TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening16.jpg|Greg TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening24.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening6.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Disney Channel Australia TV Specials Since 1998, the television specials that were about The Wiggles such as The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland appeared on the Disney Channel Australia. The rumors say that each special was filmed in different places across the globe such as Disneyland but aired in Australia. Only one, The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, was surfaced. There was also a special called The Wiggles: Live at Seaworld that aired in late 1998 or 1999 according to an archived version of The Wiggles' website. GMTV airings of TV Series 2 * The original GMTV airings of TV Series 2 ran at 18 minutes per episode but today only the 22-minute edits are readily available. However, one episode of the GMTV version, Play (a.k.a. Playtime), was released on Playtime Children's Favourites. Yule Be Wiggling Unused Cast Credits The Yule Be Wiggling cast credits were edited at some point before release, and the original credits can be seen while transitioning from Greg's credit. Widescreen versions of Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins, and Top of the Tots While these 3 videos were The Wiggles’ first use of widescreen cameras, standard “full screen” TVs were still more popular at the time, resulting in them being cropped (or in the case of Top of the Tots, re-edited altogether) to fit. Every song from each video has appeared in widescreen in episodes of Series 3 and 4, though some use alternate shots compared to the original videos, and none of the other footage between songs appeared in these series. In addition, all songs from Top of the Tots used in Series 4 have song titles not seen in the original video, and all episodes of Series 3 containing the song Anthony's Workshop have credits laid over it (though they don’t cover any of the extra footage on the sides) Both Wiggle Bay and Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! was shown on ABC TV in full widescreen (though the recording of the former that has surfaced online is in 14:9 "partial widescreen"). In addition, the trailer for it seen on the Wiggly Safari VHS shows complete widescreen footage (albeit squished to fit full screen), though the trailer seen on the Space Dancing! DVD and VHS shows footage in 14:9. As previously mentioned, Top of the Tots doesn’t seemed to just be cropped like the other two. Transitions showing footage zooming into the screen is different between the version seen on the DVD and the version used in TV episodes, and in some songs (not all) with footage shot in full screen, they appear stretched in the TV episodes, while they are not on the DVD. The TV episodes seem to be the only places the original widescreen footage still exists. In Hot Potatoes! and Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, whenever footage of these videos is used, it’s the full screen versions used on their original DVDs. In contrast, Santa's Rockin'!, which was also cropped to full screen for its original DVD release, has its original widescreen footage used in both. Gallery WiggleBayAspectRatioComparison.png|"Wiggle Bay" aspect ratio comparison TopOfTheTotsAspectRatioComparison.png|Evidence that "Top of the Tots" was either re-edited for the DVD, or for the TV series *For galleries containing pictures of each song, see each video’s individual page. Unused HiT Parade menu in "Brightest Children's Favourites" Unused footage from TV Series 4 The TV Series 4 bloopers video shows unused clips of Anthony and Greg where they notice that it's Bill O'Reilly on the telephone. Gallery File:WigglyBloopers(2005)63.png|"Hello? Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)64.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)65.png|"Okay, hold on." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)66.png|"Who is it?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)67.png|"It's Bill O'Reilly." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)68.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)69.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)70.png|"He's a career; he wants to talk to you." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)71.png|"Hello?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)72.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)73.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)74.png|Anthony and Greg File:WigglyBloopers(2005)75.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)76.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)77.png|"Hello?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)78.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)79.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)80.png|"Greg, it's for you. It's for the career, Bill Oh Really."" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)81.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)82.png Greg versions of Getting Strong! and Wiggle and Learn TV series The basic synopsis of these is pretty self-explanatory, mostly due to the lack of information currently known about either, but before Greg retired in 2006, The Wiggles had filmed parts of both Getting Strong and the Wiggle and Learn TV series. Only two videos, and two other promotional images have been released from either of these (only 1 of which relates specifically to the series); Getting Strong! and Smell Your Way Through The Day were released as bonuses on the iTunes version of Hits And Rarities, with the digital booklet also containing a picture of A Frog Went A Walking, and in 2015, The Wiggles’ Facebook teased a documentary for the 25th Anniversary to focus on these unfinished projects started with Greg, but finished with Sam. However, this documentary seems to have been cancelled. This could be why The Wiggles decided to release a reunion show instead. In addition, a shortened version of We're All Friends released in the audio CD of a book of the same name most likely came from this period of filming, and if so it would have likely been used in one or both of these. They both used sets and backdrops, unlike the final versions with Sam where green screen/blue screen is used. The original sets and backdrops of TV Series 6 can be found on the Wiggles' first ever documentary: Happy 15th Birthday!. The audio is unfinished, with vocals being performed by Greg on set to basic, unfinished backing tracks. The Hit Songs and Rarities CD contains a proper version of Getting Strong performed by Greg, but it was recorded in 2012, simulating what it would have been like had the project continued with him in 2006/2007. The rumor says that the footage is actually from a private showreel. However, both of the rarities are related to one thing, The Wiggles' rendition of the ABC Kids song ident, a project that was also from 2006 and actually finished to promote the children's channel block. That song featured Greg Page as the yellow Wiggle and hand-drawn backgrounds. It was re-recorded as "Wiggle and Learn" in 2007, with Sam Wiggle. Videos/Audio/Gallery The Wiggles - Getting Strong! (Original Music Video) The Wiggles - Smell Your Way Through the Day (Original Music Video) AFrogWentAWalking-2006.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking" promo picture Wiggles.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Jeff going through footage for the documentary WiggleandLearnTVSeries(OriginalVersion).png|Unaired TV Series 6 footage Celebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|The original 2006 version of the TV Series 6 set DorothyinCelebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|The Dorothy the Dinosaur backdrop from the 2006 version of TV Series 6 File:ABCForKidsSongLyrics.png|The lyrics of the ABC Kids song lyrics TheWiggles'WhiteWaterworldCommercial.jpg|Another Promo Picture 11-minute versions of TV Series 1-6 Originally, Series 3-6 were all made in 2 forms. 52 11-minute versions were made for airing on ABC in Australia, and 26 22-minute versions for international airing. Additionally, around 2006, episodes from Series 1 and 2 were re-edited, splitting each episode into 2 11-minute ones, with Series 2 episodes using many of the transitions from Series 4 and 5 to hide these cuts. Sprout is the only other network known to run these 11-minute versions when they had the rights to air The Wiggles in the USA, so they could air 2 episodes a day an hour apart, with other 11-minute shows in between. In fact, many fans were unaware the versions Sprout was airing were made for Australian TV beforehand, and thought Sprout customized these episodes themselves. A little less than half of the 11-minute versions of Series 3 episodes were included as bonus features on various DVDs from 2004-2006. The first 18 episodes of Series 6 were released on the Wiggle and Learn The Pick Of TV Series 6 DVD. Beyond that, every other home video release has been of the 22-minute versions. The main point of interest in these 11-minute versions, at least in terms of Series 3 and 6 as far as we know, is that they contain material not used in the 22-minute versions (though the same can be said with every series the other way around). Of the Series 3 episodes we have, 2 Music with Murray segments are used that are not in the full 22-minute versions, among other in between skits, and of the Series 6 episodes we have, one episode contains Pussycat, Pussycat, a song never used in the 22-minute versions, and it’s theorized the remaining episodes we don’t have may contain other unused segments that are known of through the two blooper reels of that series (seen in The Wiggles' Big Birthday! and the bonus features of Sing a Song of Wiggles) Videos/Gallery LCAW Community Service Announcement Hanging Laundry|Example of a segment exclusive to the 11-minute version of TV Series 3 File:LCAW Music With Murray Drum Sounds|Music With Murray Segment: Drum Sounds File:LCAW Music With Murray Harmonicas|Music With Murray Segment: Harmonicas File:The Wiggles on the Floor|The Wiggles on the floor File:Sun Kaleidoscope|Sun Kaleidoscope File:The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in TV Series 3 (Wiggly Sports Theme)|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword (Wiggly Sports Theme) ExampleOf11MinuteTVSeries2Edit-1.gif|Example of 2005/2006 era transition used in 11-minute version of TV Series 2 ExampleOf11MinuteTVSeries2Edit-2.gif|Another example Surfer Jeff (original version with Sam) In a reverse of the situation with Getting Strong!, Surfer Jeff began production while Sam was the yellow Wiggle, and whatever material filmed with him was replaced when Greg returned. The only known picture of Sam himself is him miming to Rolling Down The Sandhills. Unused footage and deleted songs from 2013-present Due to time constraints, many songs were cut from Taking Off, only two of which made it on other releases (I Stamp appeared on Pumpkin Face, Roll the Acrobats appeared on Wiggle House). It is rumored that Okiaan might have been one of these songs, since a concert performance of the song included The Wiggles doing a dance that looks similar to what they're doing in a 2012 promo picture (which can be seen below), in which case it would have been intended for Furry Tales. Another notable fact is an outside version of Little Bunny Foo Foo. There have been multiple promo pictures showing that The Wiggles were filming a music video for Little Bunny Foo Foo, but filmed outside. It is likely that the outside version was never complete, or they preferred the Wiggly Songtime! version so it was used instead. Another rumor is that the rest of the songs that were cut from Taking Off are actually regular pictures of the Wiggles and their friends doing different things in different places such as the one where Jeff as the wedding vicar does a fake wedding with Dorothy the Dinosaur and Wags the Dog. Yet another fact is an earlier version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car where the Wiggles sing in the Big Red Car on stage. The last of these songs involved a skeleton in Anthony's skivvy and an Elvis wig playing the guitar. It's unknown what this song was supposed to be, as there are no other Halloween-related songs on the Pumpkin Face album that were not included in the video. It's possible it's an alternate version of a song from that video, or just a small bit of unused footage intended to be used in an existing music video. Whatever the case, the most likely reason for it not being included is The Wiggles thinking it could be too scary. There are also deleted songs and unused footage from the Wiggle Town! TV Series, the Dance Dance! DVD, and the Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series. For example, an unknown Highland dancing song was supposed to be on Dance Dance! but it was replaced with The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) because it became unused, or maybe they were actually filmed for a future television series. Gallery TheWigglesDancinginaSandyArea.jpg|What is rumored to be Okiaan. TheWigglesinSandyArea.jpg|The Wiggles in a sandy area TheWigglesSittinginaSandyArea.jpg|The Wiggles sitting in a sandy area TheMaleWigglesasThreeWiseMonkeys.jpg|Lachy, Simon, and Anthony as three wise monkeys TheMaleWigglesinUpcomingWigglesDVD.jpg|Lachy, Simon, and Anthony TheWigglesGliding.jpg|The Wiggles gliding TheWigglesinUpcomingWigglesDVD.jpg|The Wiggles gliding LittleBunnyFooFooandtheFieldMice.jpg|The original version of Little Bunny Foo Foo. File:JeffandLachyinEngland.jpg|Jeff filming LachyasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Lachy as Little Bunny Foo-Foo LachyandSimon.jpg|Lachy and Simon LittleBunnyFooFoo-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon as the Field mouse GoodFairy.jpg|Emma as the Good Fairy LittleBunnyFooFoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma as the Good Fairy AnthonyandLachyinEngland.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(Unused)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(Unused)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma filming EmmaRidingherBike.jpg|Emma riding her bike in an unused song EmmaandherBike.jpg|Emma and her bike SimonandEmmaJumping.jpg|Simon and Emma jumping in front of a castle SimonJumping.jpg|Simon jumping in front of a castle EmmaandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Emma and Lauren LachyandEmmainEngland.jpg|Emma and Lachy File:JeffastheWeddingVicar.jpg|Jeff the wedding vicar JeffandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)DeletedScene.jpg|A song with Dorothy and Wags as a wedding couple and Jeff as a priest (rumored to be either Marie's Wedding or a deleted shot from Meteorology). UnreleasedWigglesHalloweenSong.jpg|Simon, Emma, Lachy and Elvis Skeleton UnreleasedWigglesHalloweenSong2.jpg|Simon, Emma, Lachy and Elvis Skeleton AnthonyandElvisSkeleton.jpg|Anthony and the Elvis Skeleton LachyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Lachy playing the purple Maton guitar Simon,BrianandJamesArthur.jpg|Simon, Brian and James Arthur 71889618_1650346531768971_7980762333683122176_o.jpg|Anthony and the Elvis Skeleton TootToot!.png|A rare version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. File:PoorOldMichaelFinnegan-BehindtheScenes.png|"Michael Finnegan" File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes1.png|Simon at Catract Gorge File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes2.png|Emma at Catract Gorge File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes3.png|Lachy at Catract Gorge File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes4.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in Uluru HighRoadtoLinton(FutureVersion)BehindtheScenes.png|"High Road to Linton" File:TwoMimesPromo1.jpg|Antonio and Anthony as mimes File:TwoMimesPromo2.png|Antonio and Anthony as mimes SimonatCataractGorge.jpg|Simon at Cataract Gorge SimonatCataractGorge2.png|Simon at Cataract Gorge EmmaatCataractGorge.jpg|Emma at Cataract Gorge File:TheWigglesatCatractGorge3.jpg|The Wiggles at Catract Gorge AnthonyattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes TheMaleWigglesattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|Simon, Anthony, and Lachy LachyattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|Lachy File:SimonattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|Simon File:DominicatCatractGorge.jpg|Dominic at Catract Gorge File:TheWigglesandtheKidsattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids PaulandJeffin2016.jpg|Paul and Jeff YummyCanadaSyrup(RebootVersion)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Yummy Canada Syrup" File:DanielAttardandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Daniel and Captain File:TheWigglesataCourtroom.png|The Wiggles at a courtroom File:DominicataCourtroom.jpg|Dominic at a courtroom File:Anthony,Wags,andtheBagpipers.jpg|Anthony, Wags, and the Bagpipers DothePretzel(UnusedVersion)Promo.jpg|"Do The Pretzel" 26994142_1554817607888796_1591704075417126638_n.jpg Tip-ToeThroughtheTulips.png|"Tiptoe Through The Tulips" Unreleased The 25th Year of the Wiggles Documentary According to Facebook post by the official Wiggle page there was supposed to be a documentary about The Wiggles titles "The 25th Year of the Wiggles." This documentary was never released and is assumed to be canceled. Unused Covers Some trailers of the albums and videos such as Wake Up Jeff! show unused covers. *Wake Up Jeff! - The Wiggles wake Jeff up in Wiggle House, as used on the USA/Canadian VHS cover. *Dance Party - The background color is different, and Dorothy is present. *Magical Adventure + Wiggle Time - The "plus Wiggle Time" and "2 hours" disclaimer are positioned differently, the filmstrip does not appear, and Dorothy is not present. *Wiggly Safari - Dorothy, Wags, and Henry are absent from the bottom half of the cover, but cartoon versions of them are used on the logo. *Surfer Jeff - Sam Wiggle appears on a prototype DVD cover. File:1046C651-A12C-438F-A131-78559D766111.jpeg|An unreleased USA CD cover of Wake Up Jeff! File:ADBCFB78-2F82-4597-BBAF-7090DF72FA31.jpeg|An unreleased US VHS cover of "Toot Toot!" File:WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover of "Wiggle Time! (1998)" File:DanceParty-UnreleasedCDCover.jpg|An unreleased CD cover of Dance Party from HIT Entertainment Store File:WigglySafari-OriginalAlbumCover.jpg|An unreleased Australian CD cover of Wiggly Safari 51F1G5QY1TL.jpg|An unreleased US DVD cover of "Space Dancing" File:51XDHDZ71ML.jpg|An unreleased US VHS cover of "Space Dancing" File:MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-UnusedCover.jpg|An unused cover of the "Magical Adventure+Wiggle Time!" DVD TootToot! YummyYummyDVD.jpg|An unreleased Toot Toot/Yummy Yummy Double Feature DVD cover from Amazon.co.uk File:It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|An unreleased US cover of the "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DVD File:SplishSplashBigRedBoat-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|An unreleased US cover of the "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat!" DVD RacingtotheRainbowUnreleasedAUSCCDCover.png|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover of Racing to the Rainbow RacingtotheRainbowUnreleasedUSCDCover.jpeg|Unreleased/prototype US CD cover of Racing to the Rainbow TSA_2189224_2015-17-4--00-53-40.jpg|Original unreleased Cover of the "Let's Eat!" DVD TSA_2189225_2015-17-4--00-53-40.jpg|Original unreleased Blu Ray Cover of "Let's Eat!" File:Unrelesed_Sufer_Jeff_With_Sam.png|Original Unreleased DVD Cover of "Surfer Jeff" With Sam File:SurferJeff-UnreleasedUSCover.png|An unreleased US cover of the "Surfer Jeff" DVD File:HotPotatoes!(2013)-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|Unreleased 2013 cover of the "Hot Potatoes!" DVD EB96D255-5081-4DE8-BA59-F7713CCA57C3.jpeg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover of "Yummy Yummy (1998)" The_Wiggles_Wiggly_Wiggly_World_2005_DVD.jpg|An unreleased US cover of the "Wiggly Wiggly World!" DVD DDA23C3F-171A-443A-910E-E680C7292DF4.jpeg|An unreleased US cover of the "Here Comes The Big Red Car" DVD C90CF7B4-C323-4365-A3A3-076D477C6C41.png|An unreleased US VHS cover of "Santa's Rockin" 0883929034918_p0_v2_s600x595.jpg|An unreleased US cover of the "Sing A Song Of Wiggles" DVD 1000095767DVDLEF.JPG|An unreleased US cover of the "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" DVD 6_(1)_.jpg|Original unreleased Cover of the "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" DVD 84D864C4-D0A1-4CEE-864D-B3F256287EF2.png|An unreleased Splish Splash Big Red Boat/Wiggle Bay Double Feature DVD cover Top of the Tots UK Back Cover.png|An unreleased UK cover of the "Wiggly Safari" DVD and CD 51ywKmxfByL.jpg|An unreleased US DVD cover of "Duets" 51f427z6npL.jpg|An unreleased US DVD cover of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017)" WigglesSurferJeff.jpg|Original Unreleased CD Cover of "Surfer Jeff" With Sam 2107181.jpg|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover of Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book SDC_2305703_2017-06-7--00-16-43.jpg|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover of Toot Toot! SDC_2305700_2017-06-7--00-16-43.jpg|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover of Sing a Song of Wiggles WiggledancingUSA-AlternateCover.png|An unreleased US DVD cover of "Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A." 7651861F-ACC2-4197-B297-B0877AE386D8.jpeg|An unreleased US cover of the "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat!" DVD V.2 96986F1B-5D01-49DC-ACC9-9E4B84A60134.jpeg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover of "Here Comes The Big Red Car B0568F5E-8FF1-4FA0-96C0-0EFADDCEF414.jpeg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover of "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2012)" Wiggles-Top-Of-The-Tots-Wiggles.jpg|An unreleased UK CD cover of Top of the Tots 706026.jpg|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover of Christmas Classics FC82BD87-4F86-4688-9848-E7C5B8082B20.jpeg|An original/unreleased US CD cover of "Here Comes The Big Red Car" 61FY4XpLhkL._SY400_.jpg|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover of Christmas Crackers! File:TheWigglesOutNowOnDVD&VHSPromoOutCard.png|An unreleased Yule Be Wiggling/Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Double Feature DVD cover from Out Now On DVD & VHS! File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOriginalUnreleaseUSVHSCover.jpeg|An original/unreleased US VHS cover of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 218yITp62JL._AC_.jpg|An original/unreleased Disc of Party with The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Rare Wiggles music videos